


Children's Work

by such_heights



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Dessa, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: My little brother's nearly twice my age / he taught me how to meditate / I taught him how to read
Relationships: Michael Burnham & Spock
Comments: 23
Kudos: 106
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Children's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AudreyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/gifts).



**download:** [35MB .m4v](http://such-heights.com/ST%20Discovery%20-%20Children%27s%20Work%20-%20such%20heights%20%28small%29.m4v.zip) / [313MB .mp4](http://such-heights.com/ST%20Discovery%20-%20Children%27s%20Work%20-%20such%20heights.mp4.zip)

Music by Dessa, [lyrics here](https://genius.com/Dessa-childrens-work-lyrics).


End file.
